This invention in general, relates to the field of air conditioning systems. It particularly relates to air conditioning systems which derive energy from the waste heat of an engine.
Conventional air conditioning units such as the ones used in automobiles usually include a compressor for compressing the refrigerant gas before the gas is condensed in a condenser. The compressor is usually belt driven by an engine crankshaft. The typical inclusion of a compressor in an automobile air conditioning system requires a certain amount of horsepower from the automobile engine for the air conditioning system to operate. Since an engine only delivers up to a certain amount of horsepower, the more energy needed by the compressor to power the air conditioning unit, the less energy there will be remaining to power the automobile. Also, more fuel will be needed to run the automobile when the compressor is operating. The power required to drive the compressor places a substantial strain on the automobile engine thus reducing the performance and thereby reducing engine efficiency by burning more fuel for less miles per gallon of fuel. In smaller automobiles, the amount of power strain is so high that the automobile speed of the vehicle is reduced. Larger automobiles that have more available horsepower do have sufficient power to operate the air conditioning without excess drain on the engine, however, excess fuel is still wasted.
Prior art exists which eliminates the need for a compressor in an air conditioning system. Presently, there exists prior art which utilizes the waste heat of an engine passed out through the engine exhaust system, in combination with a liquid pump to power an air conditioner without the need of a compressor. This closed system includes a generator through which refrigerant gas passes. The generator is connected to the automobile engine exhaust system for heating the refrigerant gas as it passes through the generator by the waste heat from the engine, thus raising the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant and evaporating the refrigerant before it is condensed in the condenser.
There also exists a double vortex chamber flow inducer and generator combination used to accomplish thermal compression in a thermally powered compression circuit, in which the power for the circuit is derived from the waste heat of the coolant in the internal combustion engine. However, this double vortex/generator construction must be used in conjunction with mechanically power to function effectively as an air conditioning unit.